


Unforgotten

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Post-Darkening of Valinor, Tirion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Anaire, who refused to accompany her husband and children when they left for Middle-earth, has not forgotten them.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Unforgotten

Anaire does not speak of the absence of those she cherished, never defends their actions or contradicts those who curse their names. Some may think she agrees or no longer cares. Earwen knows better. Even she has been discouraged from visiting Anaire at home, but she has been there and has caught glimpses: a white dress of Aredhel’s hanging behind the door, freshly laundered, Fingon’s second-best bow, recently oiled, Fingolfin’s desk, polished to a shine, with a new jotter, Turgon’s intricate architectural models, carefully dusted.  
  
Level-headed, practical Anaire, the mainstay of Tirion’s infrastructure, keeps her family’s rooms like a shrine.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of the SWG's Instadrabbling sessions for the prompts: Cherished, absence, cursed, speaking.


End file.
